


Because when you learn

by quietwandering



Category: The Smiths
Genre: Kink Exploration, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietwandering/pseuds/quietwandering
Summary: You'll know what makes the world turn
Relationships: Johnny Marr/Morrissey
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	Because when you learn

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm hormonal and have been listening to too much Depeche Mode. I should post this once I've fully edited it but am too fuckin' impatient to post this - so. If there's any typos you know why ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Title is [Blue Dress](https://youtu.be/h26FklAXYMI) by Depeche Mode

"This is a bit much, innit?"

"Not at all. In fact, I think it's quite tasteful."

I tugged the rope a bit tighter and stepped back to admire my handiwork. There were definitely a few too many knots, but I had at least gotten Johnny's hands and feet properly tied together - and he didn't seem to be able to pull himself free, either, which was a relief.

"Alright, what's next then?" Johnny asked, impatient, and I went to get my bag, shaking its contents out on the bed. The book I'd used to learn about the sexual utility of rope also had a shopping list of sorts - one meant to help couples explore their more unorthodox fantasies, though I struggled to really know the use of anything other than the vibrators and various insertables. 

I quickly set aside most of the clamps and restraints before picking up one of the feathers, a large black one that had caught my eye in the shop. It was soft and downy to the touch, good for stroking or teasing according to the book, and I looked at Johnny's backside in deep contemplation, pondering on how I wanted to use it. "Y'gonna just stand there then? C'mon, Mozzer. Do summat - me arms are killin' me."

"I'm meant to be in the more dominant position when you're tied up, Johnny, so please keep your voice down."

Johnny huffed and rolled his eyes but otherwise did as I asked, which was good. It wasn't in my nature to be violent, and the punishments listed in the book all made me a little apprehensive. Certainly Johnny could tell me at any point to let him go, or to stop - he wasn't obliged to do any of this, but I still found myself uneasy at the thought of seriously injuring Johnny if he continued to be disrespectful.

A sudden burst of inspiration hit me as Johnny kicked his legs, still trying to see if he could pull one of the knots loose. I knelt myself beside him on the bed, so I'd not need to reach so far, and gently grabbed one of his ankles, dragging the feather across his foot - which made him moan a little but not much else. I then teased the feather down the back of his thighs, listening to the way he began to pant, and forcefully nudged it between his legs, tickling him a bit. 

" _Fuck -_ " Johnny gasped and started to squirm between uncomfortable giggles, trying to pull away as I went on to lightly tease him with my fingernails. "Oh, fuck. Stop, _stop_ \- m'gonna bleedin' piss myself."

That was much better. Johnny didn't look nearly as disinterested now, and his face had started to redden with arousal. I looked back at the pile of novelties beside me and swapped to a set of metal ben-wa balls. They were held together with a small chain, and were meant for insertion, but I found that they made Johnny's skin prickle and shiver from their chilly surface, which was quite the enjoyable sight.

Tilting him over onto his side, I paused to press our lips together before I ran the spheres down his chest and over each nipple a few times. Johnny let out a low noise of discomfort and bit his lip so hard I thought it might split, trying so hard to stay quiet for me, and I rubbed his shoulder to help him relax, murmuring encouragements like the book had instructed. 

When Johnny's cock started to leak, I set the toy aside and pulled him back down onto the bed, giggling when he let out a low noise of frustration - though I was starting to feel it, too, that familiar urgency and desperation. I wanted nothing more then to hurry this along and rush us towards our climax, but I had to be the one in control, the one to keep things on track.

When Johnny's breathing slowed down, I decided it was time to test out the hair brush - it was one of Angie's, with soft horsehair bristles and a solid weight to it. There were so many possibilities to consider with such a versatile implement, but Johnny just wasn't having it. "Moz, c'mon. _Please_ , just fuckin' hurry up already."

I impulsively smacked the brush down on his foot before I had really thought it through, making us both jump with surprise. I wanted to apologize, but I reminded myself that Johnny had agreed to all this and knew exactly how to get me to stop if he wanted. "I told you to hush, Johnny. You're not the one in charge here."

Johnny seemed ready to retort, his eyes glaring back at me with a fiery intensity, but he pressed his face into the bed instead and let out a loud groan of annoyance. I sighed but still rewarded him by gently stroking the bristles across the back of his thighs and down between his legs, making him cry out and start to shake in his restraints. I took a moment to adjust myself, my cock straining to get out at the sight, before I lightly smacked the brush on the back of each thigh, one after the other, thinking it strange that such an innocuous thing could bring someone such immense pleasure. Johnny seemed to especially like when I smacked his backside, his moans heightening with every thud of my makeshift paddle.

I had to pull away when my arm grew tired and decided it was finally time to move things along. I released Johnny's ankles, for which he was immensely grateful, and slid myself between his legs, slowly running my lips down his back. His arse was still warm from all the attention I'd just given it, red and raw, and I couldn't stop myself from leaning in, eager to taste him - which was by far what I had most wanted to try tonight. I had read the passage about it so many times now the bloody pages were worn down. 

"You showered like I asked, correct?"

Johnny nodded and shoved his hips up, wriggling in anticipation, but I ignored his silent demands and dug around for the flavored lubricant instead. It made my stomach twist up with its sickly sweet smell, but it was no worse than the chemical stench of cough syrup. I pulled Johnny open and generously poured some over his entrance, shivering at the sight of it dripping down into him. I dipped in closer, my mouth watering with excitement, and curiously dragged my tongue through the sticky trail I'd made. "Oh, oh _fuck_. Fuck, Moz, _fuck_."

My mouth was filled with the taste of strawberries and something all Johnny's own, and I hurriedly licked over him again and again, my breath labored as I tried to shove my tongue further in. It was far more difficult than I imagined, but after I added a bit more lube I was able to slide in a little easier.

Johnny's breathing had shallowed as he began to rock himself into the mattress, desperate for friction, for _anything_ , really, but I quickly put a stop to it, not wanting him to get too worked up. My jaw ached terribly, as did my shoulders, but I found it strangely arousing to keep pushing myself like this, my cock now so hard it was tenting my trousers. I shoved them off when Johnny had calmed down some and groaned as the pressure lessened a bit between my legs. 

"Moz - Moz, I gotta come soon. I can't...I really can't keep this up."

I glanced over at a small tapered plug amid my pile of deviancy and hurriedly grabbed it before I could lose my nerve. "Roll over, would you? On your back."

"Fuckin' - untie me then. Me arms are gonna fall off," Johnny grumbled, and I conceded for once. It took a few tries to loosen the knots, but they soon slipped off, leaving angry red marks behind. He'd need to be wearing long sleeves for at least a week or two by the looks of it. "Christ, that's better. You're the one getting hogtied next time, that was fuckin' miserable."

I wrinkled my nose at the term and tugged at Johnny's hip until he was on his back. Johnny immediately tried to reach for something in the pile, but I slapped his hand away with a reproachful look. "I'm still in control here, Johnny. Mind yourself."

"Alright, you bloody bossy boots. Do your worse then. I'm ready."

I eyed the silk scarf for a long minute, wondering if I should put it to use, but Johnny's voice was too arousing a sound to stifle. It had charmed me from the moment I met him, what held me in his thrall when we first met outside the Apollo theater - though he was only fourteen at the time, and I nineteen, he had absolutely captivated me with his charming smile and his roughshod tone. I would never be able to silence him.

"Legs up," I instructed as I started to slick the plug up. Johnny's mind had clouded over with lust though, his chest struggling to pull enough air in, and I had to shove his knees back to get him to obey me. 

I teased the plug around his entrance a few times before slipping it in and watched as Johnny's head tipped back into the pillows, his cock thumping against his stomach with excitement. As I fucked him with the plug, I trailed my fingers through the sticky strings of precome bubbling out of him and rubbed it over my own erection, groaning with how sensitive I felt. 

Without warning, Johnny suddenly pushed himself up and into my lap, his legs wrapping tightly around me to make sure I couldn't get away. "Just too fuckin' slow, I'm gonna keel over before you're done - c'mere already."

I grabbed at his hips and tried to will myself into taking control again, but I couldn't - I needed him. I desperately needed him, and when Johnny got the plug out and sank himself down onto me I was certain I'd not last long. "Johnny - _oh_."

I fell back onto the bed as my orgasm wrenched out of me with an almost painful sensation, my legs drawing up as Johnny relentlessly continued to shove his hips down, our hips meeting with a lewd sounding squelch. "Fuck, fuckin' gonna come. Gonna actually fuckin' _come_."

A jet of warm liquid splattered across my stomach, and I was fascinated to see Johnny hadn't even touched himself. His hands were still grasping my shoulders while his cock dripped thick strings of come all on its own. 

There was a heavy _thud_ as Johnny dropped himself beside me with a low groan, reaching down to squeeze his balls a bit to help ease the ache. The bed was an absolute disaster, and so were we, but I had no desire to move, much less to try and clean ourselves up, so I just shoved everything off to the side and wiped off the mess a little with the sheet. Johnny at least had the inclination to get us under the blankets, though it took us a good ten minutes or so to do it.

"Bloody knackered after all that fuckin' hell." Johnny's voice was low and soft, rumbling, and I pulled him closer with a soft hum of acquiescence. "M'starvin, too. This place got room service?"

"I wouldn't know," I murmured, my eyes mostly shut. "Presumably, though they may charge extra when they see the state of the room."

"Fuck 'em," Johnny said with a loud huff, but after a few moments his breathing had slowed and his body has gone lax against mine. "Don't...don't give a shit what they think."

"Mm, I'm sure you don't," I whispered, but Johnny was already fast asleep. I laughed and rested my face in his hair with a fond smile, full of untold love and affection. "Sleep well, my little charmer."


End file.
